You bring sunshine to my life
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Sunshine has a crappy day, until her lovely boyfriend decided to surprise her after Glee club. One-shot. Rated M for lemony sweetness between Sunshine and Mike.


**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee or any of its characters.**

**I noticed there aren't much Sunshine M-rated fanfics, so I figured that I'd write one, 'cause I love Sunshine, she's so cute. ^^**

**Btw, in this story, Mike and Tina have never been together, and Sunshine never left McKinley, for the rest; Pizes, Finchel, Samcedes, Klaine, Wemma, Britana & Quartie [mentioned, 'cause Imma make a one-shot fanfic for 'em all. ^^]**

_Sunshine's POV._

Thursday 2 PM, time for Glee rehearsal. I'd been looking forward to this moment all day, 'cause today just hadn't been my day. When I woke up, it was like the middle of the night, and I couldn't sleep again, so I'd only slept a few hours, then I spilled my breakfast on my new –and not to forget _white_- jeans, when I walked to school, it started to rain, and to top it all off, when I finally arrived at school, my entire clothes had been completely soaked, and let's say that everybody could see my _entire_ outfit.

One of the best things about McKinley saved me; the fact that McKinley holds two out of the closet gay guys. 'Cause Blaine found me, all soaked and my bra shining through my shirt, and he brought me to Kurt, and together they led me to the girls' restroom. They both had spare shirts in their lockers –something I'd never thought of-, and since Blaine was smaller than Kurt, he offered me that shirt. It was still several sizes too big, but I was very grateful for it.

When I arrived at the Glee rehearsal room, my eyes automatically scanned the room for the guy that had changed my life, a little less than a year ago, but I couldn't find him. When familiar arms enveloped me, I immediately forgot the stress and bad things of earlier today. Somehow he always managed to make me feel so amazing, it was a gift he possessed, just like he possessed the gift of being an amazing dancer.

_Mike's POV._

While standing here, holding world's most beautiful girl in my arms, made me realize how terribly glad I was to be here right now. Sunshine had totally turned my world upside down. I'd always been the quiet guy, not just in Glee, but also in class and in the football team and nobody actually noticed me, until I danced, but when the dance was over, I'd always fade back in the background, where I belonged. But she, this magic girl, had noticed me, from the first day of school, not only had she caught my eye, I seemed to have caught hers as well.

The first time I actually heard her sing, I thought my ears were going to fall off from disbelief. This extremely tiny girl had a voice, so great that he couldn't understand how it could fit in such a tiny body. He'd been utterly and completely speechless, and it had taken him a lot of courage to ask her out, but eventually he had, with help of Blaine. Blaine had told him everything he would need to do and say, and everything he could _not_ say or do. And it turned out that Kurt had chosen the perfect boyfriend, 'because she'd said yes and they'd been together for almost a year now.

Before the whole "standing in the middle of the room with you in my arms"-thing got uncomfortable, I led her to two empty chairs next to each other, holding her hand all the time, everybody had grown used to it, almost every couple acted the same. The holding hands, occasional kisses, hugging… everybody did it, and it was never weird, not even when Kurt and Blaine did it, or Santana and Brittany.

_Sunshine's POV._

Glee was pretty much of the same, nowadays, it was Blaine, rather than Finn, who got most of the male solos, which everybody was content with. Finn was happy, because now he could actually cut some slack and relax, and the rest was happy, because they finally could hear some variation in voices, because Blaine was never too proud to give someone his solos. Rachel was still very active in the female solos, but Mercedes had gotten the courage to stand up for herself more often, as had Tina, and most of the female solos were divided between those three, and sometimes Santana would stand up, demanding a solo in her Latina accent.

When Mr. Schue announced the end of Glee club, the room quickly emptied itself of people, until Mike and I were the only ones left. I picked up my _Hello Kitty_ backpack. What? I like Hello Kitty. Mike was right behind me, and just before I reached the door, his longer arms beat me, and closed the door right in front of me, locking it immediately. And before I could open my mouth to question him, I was pressed against the wall, Mike's longer body pressing against me, as his mouth hovered over mine.

'M-Mike.' I stammered, surprised by his sudden change in attitude.

A smile played on his lips, which I could just make out, before he pressed his lips to mine, and surrender never tasted so sweet. I felt my body could lax, just because of the fact that he just seemed to have magic lips, and he was an amazing kisser. I felt his tongue running across my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I granted happily. For a guy who didn't talk that much he had a damn good tongue.

His hands had somehow found a way under my shirt, up to my breasts, and I shuddered under his touch. As his tongue worked his delicious magic on me, I found my hands to have a mind of their own, as they slipped under his shirt, marveling at the feeling of his hard abs against my soft skin. Something had set him off to do this, because he'd never even mentioned that he'd want to do this here. He pulled the borrowed shirt over my head, a low groan in the back of his throat as he took in the sight before him, which made me feel very unsure of myself for some reason, but I knew that groaning was a good thing, right?

As I stood there, back pressed against the wall, hair messed up, and I was pretty sure my lips were all swollen –they certainly felt like it-, I couldn't help but actually wanting what was going to happen. The bulge in his pants was growing steadily, and while he was pressed like this against me, I could feel my panties getting soaked. Damn, he was good. Before I knew it, his shirt was discarded as well, and his hands were working on the buttons of my jeans, tugging them down quickly. His long, toned fingers found their way into my panties, and I gasped as I felt one digit probing at my folds, then slowly he let it slide in. He'd done it before, but I could never get over the feeling of how extremely _good_ it felt. A second digit quickly followed, and a third was added later, I could feel myself just drifting closer to the edge, but he stopped before I could reach it, which I was glad for.

I sunk to my knees, tugging down his jeans, immediately taking his boxers along. His erection sprang free right in front of my face, my tiny hand wrapped around it determinedly, and by the intake of his breath, I knew I was doing it right. To be honest, yes this was the first time I'd ever tried doing this, but it felt natural to do. Gently I leaned my head forward, pressing a tiny kiss on the head, and then bit by bit I took more of him in my mouth, until I started gagging. I swirled my tongue around his shaft, trying to mimic from what I've heard in stories, and according to the sounds he made, I did it not bad.

When he pulled be back up again, he immediately lifted me up, too, so that the height difference was overcome. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so I would have a steady balance, and I could feel his erection pressing against my belly. While my lips were still attached to his, I reached down to grab his member, and slowly guided it towards when I wanted it to go. Meanwhile one of his hands had clipped off my bra, and was now cupping my ass again.

I broke free from the kiss when I went the head pressing against my core, gasping as he slid himself in, until all eight inches were inside of me. Just like previous times, it felt abso-fucking-lutely amazing, he started rocking his hips almost immediately in a smooth way that I felt that only dancers could accomplish it. His lips traveled their way down my skin, until he surprised my gently tugging on my nipple, which brought my release only closer.

I couldn't do much, besides moaning, gasping and holding on tight, while he slammed into me, time and time again. Soon I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening, and from the sounds coming out of his mouth, he wasn't far away either. When I couldn't hold it anymore, I tugged his head back up by using his hair, bringing his mouth to mine, and when his wondrous tongue worked his magic on me, I couldn't hold anymore, a toe-curling, mind-blowing, taking-my-breath-away orgasm tore through me, and soon I could feel his orgasm ripping through his body, and his warm seed filled me.

We were both panting as he slid out of me, and soon his legs gave way, and we both collapsed on the floor, me on top of him. He curled his arms around me, and I couldn't help, but snuggling into his warm embrace, almost forgetting we were naked on the floor in our freaking _school_.

'I love you,' he said breathlessly, a warm smile placed on his face.

'As I love you,' I simply replied, resting my head on his toned, muscled chest.

**Le Fin. ^^**

**So, what do you think of it? Meaning, review please. This is my first ever lemon that I've written, so bear with me people. I can't get better if I don't have your lovely reviews to help me. (:**

**Remember; always have safe sex, unless you're married (or living together) and trying for a baby. (a')**

**And, you can decide, which pairing is up for my next one-shot lemony fanfic. Pizes, Finchel, Samcedes, Klaine, Wemma, Britana or Quartie? Please leave the answer in your review, or pm me.**

**Love you! ^^**


End file.
